otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Inami
Inami (牛宿), is one of the main characters of Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden, a manga in which Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden: Kagami no Miko is based. Her real name is Tarma (タルマ Trauma) and she is the only female member of the Celestial Warriors of Genbu. Appearance Inami has the appearance of a middle-aged woman, with a long black hair that can be strengthened and growed as well as used in a fight against enemies through a pipe. She has 155 cm tall, and she has brown eyes, in which it is also drawn as black sometimes. Inami is also often can be seen carrying a large pipe, which is her weapon, when she is inside of battles. History Before joining Takiko, Inami was part of Hokkan's Imperial Harem. She fled to Konan eleven years ago, as her own existence as a celestial warrior surfaced. She was weakened and close to lose her consciousness and when this happened, she was forced to flee in order to protect herself and her unborn child. She manages to escaped her attackers, although she was wounded and left to freeze to death with her stomach bleeding in the streets of Touran, Hokkan's capital. Though Inami was rescued by a brothel madam named Shunu and her attendants, Inami's child did not survive. Though thrown into a depression, Inami was permanently taken in by Shunu, who presented an optimistic view that someday they'd all be able to live happily in the sunlight instead of the darkness of the night. To protect Inami, Shunu moved her brothel down to Konan. Abilities Hair Manipulation: As a celestial warrior of Genbu, Inami is capable to manipulate her own hair. She can strengthen and grow it to any length through a pipe, and by making her hair extremely long she is able to lift herself into the air as well as wrap her hair around opponents to restrain them and kill them. Physical Strength: Although she is a woman and the oldest warrior in Taiko's group, Inami is one of the strongest warrior within the celestial warriors of Genbu. Plot Genbu Kaiden Inami make her first appearance in Chapter 15. When Takiko and the others arrive the at Red Light District in Konan when they see a mark in the necklace Anlugave them, Inami appears as the "lady boss" and settles the terms when Takiko and Uruki disguised themselves as greatly indebted siblings. After Uruki beats ups a patron to death, Inami tells them to behave in the district and to attract more customers. In the early morning, Takiko and the warriors sneak to Inami's room. Hair suddenly attacks, and Inami reveals herself knowing that they snuck into her room in order to get the necklace back. Inami hears Rutai and Takiko talking about escaping from the brothel. Inami questions Rutai of this, and hears from Rutai that she wants to go back and was very happy that Inami brought them in Konan. Inami tells her that she cannot prosper in that country until Takiko interrupts and tells Inami that she will change the circumstances. Inami asks her how she will do it, since she's just "one little girl". Takiko reveals herself as the priestess of Genbu, but Inami haughtily tells her that it will be useless, and they both engage into a battle and through the process. The battle was stopped in the middle of the fight, because Inami's constellation is revealed and someone interrupts when she strangles Takiko and telling her to give up, telling that the "Okami-San" is not feeling well. Kagami no Miko Inami didn't make any appearances in the game Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden: Kagami no Miko, but she is one of the remaining four Genbu celestial warriors that Takiko search when she helps Mariko. Quotes "So, are you the one who wants to sell his daughter to me?" "Never underestimate your Elderly" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans